sherwooddungeonfandomcom-20200214-history
Slash Commands
Slash commands are words that you can type on the chat bar to teleport to different locations in the game or activate in-game functions. Slash commands provide a quick and easy way to move from one chatroom to another or move from island to island. /teleport This command allows you to teleport to a desired island in the game. These can alternatively be typed in the format /Teleport or /TELEPORT and the number after it can be after a space (/teleport 1) or connected to the command (/teleport1). It is interesting to note that typing in teleport numbers that do not exist (example: /teleport20) will not appear on the chatbar. */teleport0 will send you to The Dungeon at your current player level. */teleport1 will send you to Sherwood Castle */teleport2 will send you to Haunted Palm */teleport3 will send you to Frost Bite */teleport4 will send you to Lost Lagoon */teleport5 will send you to Isle of Ancients */teleport6 will send you to Isle of Heroes */teleport7 will send you to Stone Circle Island */teleport8 will send you to Battle Arena */teleport9 will send you to Midnight Glade */teleport10 will send you to Fortress of Fury */teleport11 will send you to Isle of Eclipse */teleport12 will send you to Maidenwood Castle */teleport13 will send you to Griffin's Landing */teleport14 will send you to Isle 14 /level This command when used in The Dungeon will teleport the player to a different dungeon level. Use /levelxx where xx represents the desired dungeon level. Note that players may only teleport a maximum dungeon level equal or just slightly higher than their current experience level. Note that using the command /level0 will teleport the player back to Sherwood Castle. /design This command allows players to create locations using the Room Designer. /join The /join command allows players to join the different chatrooms on any of the islands. There are a total of 300 chatrooms on each island. For example, if the desired room is 81, then the correct command is /join81 or /join 81 (the space between word and number doesn't matter). /who Typing in this command will display a list of the players in the current chatroom. /help This command brings up the help screen. The help screen can also be viewed by clicking on the Castle Guard or the small question mark with the circle at the top left corner of the screen. /camera This command enables the camera mode. This gives the players a birds eye view of the whole island they are on. *Click and drag the mouse to change the viewing angle *Right click and drag the mouse to move the camera sideways *Hold the right and left mouse buttons and drag to zoom in and zoom out *Press the spacebar to exit from camera mode (this function sometimes glitches and forces the players to restart their game) /logout This command logs players out of the game. /hidesky Added in version 2.4, it makes the sky and the water be invisible. This command only works on the Shockwave version, as entering it on the Flash version will display the "Unknown command" error. /showsky Reverts the effect of using the /hidesky command. /f Allows players to send a message to all their friends which are online, through the /f MESSAGE format. There is currently no way to send messages to specific players. /fps With this players can see their current frame rate. /report With this slash command you can report something/someone in the chat. Category:Tutorials